The present invention is in the technical field of firearms. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of handgun grips. Most particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of handgun grips with finger placement features and holstering features.
For centuries, humans have used firearms for hunting, sport and self-defense. For the purposes of this application, firearms may be broken down into three broad types: shotguns, rifles and handguns. Shotguns and rifles, in general, feature elongated designs, whereas handguns are typically constructed in such a manner as to allow the user to easily hold and fire the firearm with one hand.
It is desirable for firearms users to fire their weapons accurately and safely. For handgun users, the ability to effectively conceal a handgun, while still allowing quick access, is also a common desire. These factors have given rise to a multitude of products designed for the shooting community, many of which serve intended purposes of improving accuracy and allowing concealed carry when a user does not wish to display the fact he is carrying a handgun.
For ease in understanding the present invention, a brief overview of proper shooting technique is warranted. It is generally accepted in the shooting community that a handgun shooter fires a handgun most accurately when the fleshy portion of a shooter's index finger (the portion equidistant between the terminus of the finger and the first knuckle) is placed on the trigger. Often times, the configuration of standard handgun grips and the length of the shooter's index finger, taken in tandem, cause the shooter to improperly place his index finger on the trigger of a handgun. As a result of this placement, the shooter often tends to “pull” or “push” the handgun slightly to one side when firing, reducing accuracy. Proper finger placement on the trigger allows the user to smoothly pull the trigger backwards, leading to more accurate shot placement.
A brief discussion of standard handgun holsters is also warranted. Holsters may be worn in a variety of places on the user's body and may either conceal a handgun or allow for open carry. Almost all holsters on the market are designed to envelop the handgun within a “sheath-like” material. When the user wishes to remove the handgun from a holster, he slides the handgun out from the sheath, reversing this process when he wishes to holster his handgun.
The primary problem with holsters on the market is holsters contribute a fair amount of bulk to the outline of a handgun, which is often undesirable. In addition, many holsters require attachment mechanisms to affix the holster to the user's clothing, some requiring partial undress to remove a holster from the user's person. A product that allows discrete carry of a handgun, while improving accuracy is thus highly desirable. It is the goal of the present invention to remedy problems found with current products in the prior art.
The inventor has performed a prior art search. Prior art teaches clips that allow a handgun owner to clip his handgun onto his clothing. Prior art also teaches accuracy-improving devices designed to place a user's index finger in the optimal position on a trigger. The inventor believes the present invention is a new and useful invention not disclosed by the prior art and believes patent protection is warranted.